


space jail

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: Is any abandoned planet ever really abandoned? Basically, Jim's in trouble yet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: "I can't believe I'm in space jail with you of all people."  
> i'm not too sure about this one but it's just a little something i wrote for a friend on tumblr

The heavy metal bars shut behind you with a deafening clang.

You’re not sure how Jim ever thought it would a good idea to take you, one of the newest security officers on the Enterprise, down to explore an “abandoned” alien planet. Bones definitely had a point when he said with a scoff, “Is any abandoned planet ever abandoned, Jim?”

And now, because Jim was _sure_ that it would be a quick, simple mission and a “great chance to learn”, the two of you are sitting against cell walls opposite each other.

The cell is small, so small that even with your legs pulled to your chest, Jim’s feet still touch yours. And it’s definitely not meant to make you feel at home - there’s no bed, no pillow, just four walls, an uncomfortable floor, and a small hole in the ground that you’re hoping neither of you are forced to use during your time here.

“Jesus,” you mumble, letting out a groan as your head rolls back and hits the wall. “ _I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people._ ”

Jim’s bright, blue eyes flick up from the boring stone floor to look at you. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed together like he’s not sure if he should take offense.

“You’re the _captain_ ,” you say as if it’s obvious. “I’m just one of the new officers; I’m not even really supposed to be on this planet, let alone in jail with you.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” he says.

He shrugs as if the whole situation is no big deal, and you can tell that he’s been in this very position too many times to count.

“What?” you ask incredulously. “We’re in _jail_ on an uncharted planet.”

“Spock will have us out of here in no time,” he says.

The word “jail” is having too little affect on Jim for you to be comfortable with. You fall silent, unsure of what to say next to your captain.

“You _are_ supposed to be here, you know?” he asks, breaking the silence. His eyes catch yours and hold them. He’s looking at you differently - it’s not the “captain look” where he’s guarded and serious - it’s more like he’s trying to figure you out. “You signed on to be a Starfleet Officer, and I asked you to come with me today because you’re good at what you do.”

The compliment shocks you, not that Jim is ever rude necessarily, but you just never expected him to be complimenting _you_.

You break your gaze, eyes falling to stare at his boots next to yours on the floor. “I just didn’t expect to be in jail with my captain is all,” you say, voice quiet.

He laughs, making you look up again just in time to see that wide, radiant smile of his. “Yeah, this wasn’t exactly the plan,” he says.

“Well,” you say, a playful smirk tugging at your lips, “I can say that I’m happy to be in space jail with you and not Spock.”

He laughs again, and you can feel a swell of pride as you realize he’s laughing because of you. “I am a lot more fun than that guy,” he agrees.


End file.
